Warriors: The New Clan
by Moonpebble of Lightningclan
Summary: When Lightning and Fox; two toms that meet in a storm as kittens, decide to build a clan. they'll have to prove that they are worth, but will they be able to gather cats in time or will they fail and become the laughing stock of the forest?
1. Alliegances

**Allegiances (for the first chapter)**

**Lightning- **black tom with a white stripe on his shoulder and bright green eyes

**Fox- **white tom with a ginger tail and warm amber eyes

_Author's note_

_Sorry guys this is these are the only two cats in the prologue and I thought you might want to know what they look like._


	2. Prologue

WARRIORS:

The New Clan

PROLOGUE:

Lightning had been running through the field all night trying to escape the disastrous storm that had been going on for hours. Thunder and lightning raced through the sky as the kit ran. He was barely 6 moons old and had just lost his family in a fire, so there was no help coming. Then all of a sudden he saw something move. He looked a little closer and was just able to make out a small ginger tail. _A fox! _Power surged through his legs as he jumped on the fox! "Hey, get off!" the fox yelled in anger and surprise. Frightened, Lightning jumped off. But as the fox got up he realized that what he thought had been a fox was really just a white kit with a ginger tail. "Hi there", the ginger kit said cheerfully. "Uhh…hi", Lightning said confused. One moment ago this kit had been yelling at him and now he was talking to him as if they were old friends. "What's your name?" the kit asked curiously. "My name is Lightning", He replied carefully. "Why do they call you that?" the kit asked. "Because of my white stripe", he explained showing off the white stripe on his shoulder. Sadly he added, "But no one calls me that anymore, not since my family died." "Hey, its ok my family is gone too", the kit said, a hint of sorrow in his voice. "What did you say your name was?" Lightning asked. "My name is Fox", Fox answered. _Looks like I did catch a fox, just not the right kind_, Lightning thought and purred with amusement. For the first time it seemed that Fox had started to notice the rain. "Hey, it's raining pretty hard out here; do you have a place to stay for the night?" Fox asked. "Well, no", Lightning said sheepishly. "Well you can stay with me tonight. I just no where're going to be the best of friends", Fox exclaimed happily. Fox turn away and started running, then he realized Lightning wasn't following him he said "Come on; let's go you don't want to catch a cold do you!"


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sunlight streamed through the entrance to the tree.

Lightning and Fox had lived in that tree since the two had met. Lightning stretched as he sat up; as he looked around he saw that Fox's nest was empty.

_He probably went out hunting,_ he thought to himself. Fox better be careful, he'd heard there where wild cats living in the forest and they would attack anyone who trespassed on their land.

Well, while Fox was hunting, Lightning thought he might as well get some clean moss for their nests. He was just about to leave when Fox slipped through the entrance to the tree. "Here I caught this for you", Fox said tossing him a mouse.

"Thanks, hey after breakfast do you want to come get some moss with me?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah sure, then after that….do you think we could go into the forest?" Fox asked quietly.

"Why would you want to go in there?" Lightning asked.

"I just thought maybe they might be friendly. Maybe they'd let us live with them!" Fox said excitedly. "We wouldn't have to live alone anymore", Fox added happily.

Was Fox really thinking of leaving, Lightning thought nervously, _No he wouldn't leave, not without me_, Lightning knew that he had to do something or his best friend might leave him forever.

_What should I do?, _Lightning thought._ I know, I won't go that way he won't go either!. _But after Fox's constant pleads to go, he finally gave in.

_Maybe I worry too much_, Lightning thought as they made their way into the forest. But as they entered the clan cat's forest he had a sinking feeling that something big was about to happen.

_Author's Note_

_I wanted thank Graymist the Great for giving such a great review. Also anyone who reads this and likes it please tell your friends I would really appreciate it. Bye, for now _


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer notice- I don't own warriors or any characters from the books**

Chapter 2

As Lightning and Fox entered the hilly land they could see the full moon shining over the hills.

Neither of them said a word as they walked through the vast land surrounding the lake. First they walked through moorland where the wind seemed to blow constantly. Next they walked through a forest with lots undergrowth. Eventually the all the trees turned to pine and the undergrowth shrunk until there was very little left. After a long trek through the pine forest the trees finally cleared away and they walked through a marshy area cut in half by a river.

This must be the forest cats land; Lightning thought as the hiked through the different terrains. Lightning wondered what was going through Fox's mind.

The moors were almost in sight when he turned to see that Fox wasn't following him, instead he was running toward the lake; he was headed for an island. Even from here he could smell the cats and prey scents.

He knew that this was where Fox was going. He also knew he had to follow Fox or he could be attacked by the wild cats. He saw Fox jump on the fallen tree that lead to the island and quickly caught up with him.

"What are you doing!?" Lightning hissed angrily.

"I wanted to meet them, maybe they'd let us join there groups, and who knows they might be friendly" Fox said excitedly.

After much consideration he realized that nothing or no one was going to be able to change Fox's mind so he said dejectedly, "Well I guess we've come this far, so I guess it's worth a shot, but Fox don't get your hopes up they might not let us join them you know" Lightning said, hoping that what he was saying was true.

"Well it's worth a shot isn't it?" Fox said hopefully.

"Fine, Fine I get your point", then Lightning gave a quick nod and they ran across the fallen tree.

As they bounded on to the island they came almost immediately into a clearing as they stepped out into the open they heard a deep voice growl, "Who are you two and what are you doing here!"


	5. Chapter 3

Note: sorry the chapter names are a bit confusing; also I don't own Warriors

Chapter 3

"Well?" the voice growled.

When Lightning finally looked around he saw more cats than he'd ever seen in his life. Cats of different colors and body types, some were big, some were small, some were elderly, and some looked pregnant.

They all shared the same expressions, they looked shocked and hostile and many cats' fur was starting to bristle

Steering his attention back to his surroundings he noticed that in the middle of the clearing there was a tall pine tree with many branches, but only four were occupied.

On the lowest branch sat a big white tom with black paws. On the second branch sat a blue-gray she-cat. On the third branch sat a skinny light brown tabby tom. On the highest of the four branches sat a dark brown tabby tom.

He knew by the questioning look on the dark tabby's face that this was the cat who confronted him.

He tried to keep his voice from shaking as he said "I'm Lightning and this is Fox; and we wanted to know if there was a way to live peacefully beside the lake with you"


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yowls of protest and shock came from the cats, but the four cats in the tree said nothing; instead they glanced up at the moon.

Then the blue-grey cat yowled "SILENCE" and every cat was hushed.

The black pawed cat said to the cats in the clearing, "Starclan has not sent clouds to block the moon, does this mean they approve?" At the last part of the sentence he turned to the other cats in the tree who were obviously the leaders; who were all talking to each other in hushed voices.

That's when a cat from the crowd yowled, "How do we know that they haven't come to steal our prey!"

That's when the dark tabby spoke, "Starclan has not disapproved. And I approve of their request, but it is not just my decision to make. I must discuss this with the other leaders." The tabby turned back to the leaders and spoke to them in hushed voices.

Then after what felt like forever the tabby turned back to them, "We all agree you should be given a chance; but we have decided not to put you into one of our clans, but instead you will make a clan of your own"

Shocked gasped rippled through the crowd.

An elderly dark tabby stood to face the leader and said, "You can't do this it must be against the Warrior Code"

The tabby silenced him by saying, "Silence Dustpelt, it is not your place to speak"

The tabby turned his gazed back to Lightning and Fox and said, "But before we let you learn our ways you must first prove that you are worthy".

Lightning saw Fox look over at him; excitement and fear shown in his eyes.

Then the blue-gray cat spoke, "You must find a leader, a deputy, a medicine cat, at least ten warriors, at least two apprentices, and at least one elder to show us you are worthy and have all the significant parts of a clan".

"We will do all of that and more, but first we have some questions." Fox said politely.

"What are your questions?" the light tabby tom asked.

Lightning asked his question first, "Were will our land be?"

"We have an excellent territory for you don't worry, you will see it _IF_ you complete what we have asked of you." the blue-grey cat said.

Fox asked his next question, "Who are you all?"

The dark brown tabby spoke first, "I'm Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan".

Next the black pawed tom spoke, "I'm Blackstar, leader of Shadowclan".

The grey cat spoke next, "I'm Mistystar, leader of Riverclan".

Finally the light brown tabby spoke, "I'm Onestar, leader of Windclan".

Lightning then replied coolly, "Thank you for introducing yourselves. You told us that we need to have a deputy, a medicine cat, warriors, apprentices, and elders: but what are those things?"

Onestar spoke first, "The deputy is a cat who will become leader after the leader has died or retires; Warriors are the main members of a clan; they are the ones who hunt and make sure cats from other clans haven't crossed the border or stolen prey."

Mistystar spoke next, "A medicine cat is the one who heal sick or injured cats and will speak to and find omens from Starclan; apprentices are cats six moons and older who are training to be warriors or a medicine cat."

Bramblestar was about to speak when Fox asked, "What is Starclan?"

Every cat; even the leader, gasped

"Starclan is the spirits of our warrior ancestor that have died; you can see them as stars in the night sky", Blackstar said shocked.

Bramblestar took that moment to cut in, "As I was saying, elders are cats too old to be warriors, medicine cats, leaders, or deputy and have retired, it is the apprentices' job to hunt and care for them."

Fox asked one more question, "That cat you called Dustpelt, he said something about the Warrior code, what is that?"

Again the cats were shocked

It was Mistystar who explained, "The Warrior Code is the laws that all clan cats must follow. The first rule is that you must defend your clan, even at the cost of your life. You can have friends in other clans, but your loyalty must remain to your clan because one day you might meet them in battle"

Blackstar spoke the next rule, "Do not hunt or trespass on another clan's territory"

Onestar said the next one, "Elders, Queens, and Kits must be feed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission apprentices may not eat until they have feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured they may eat with the elders, queens, and kits".

Bramblestar said the fourth rule, "Prey is killed only to be eaten. Thank Starclan for its life".

Onestar spoke again, "Kits must be six moons old to become an apprentice"

Next was Mistystar, "The 6th rule is that newly appointed warriors must sit a silent vigil to guard the camp until dawn. The 7th rule is that a cat can't be made unless it has mentored one apprentice"

Blackstar spoke again saying, "The deputy will become leader when or if the leader has died, retired, or has been exiled. Next is that after the death, retirement, of exile of an old deputy a new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh."

This time a Ginger she-cat with a white paw came to the base of the tree and said, "My name is Squirrelflight. The next rule is that a gathering of all the clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There will be no fighting among the clans at this time. This gathering because as you can see it's a full moon."

Next a dark grey tom came up and said, "I'm Crowfeather, deputy of Windclan. The next rule is that boundaries are to be checked daily and all trespassing cats are to be challenged. After that is that no warrior can neglect a kit in danger or pain, even if the kit is from a different clan"

A slender black tom with came up and said, "I'm Reedwhisker deputy of Riverclan. The 13th rule is that the word of the clan leader is law. The 14th rule is that an honorable warrior doesn't need to kill to win battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it's necessary for self-dense"

Lastly a pale tortoiseshell she-cat came up and said, "I'm Tawnypelt, deputy of Shadowclan. The last law is that a warrior rejects the soft life of a Kittypet".

"Whoa those are all lot of rules!", Fox said.

"Yes, but they are easy to follow", Onestar said.

Lightning spoke to the leaders gratefully, "Thank you for answering our questions, now we must go and collect a clan".

"WAIT", Blackstar wailed forcing them to stop. " If you want to have your own clan you'll need warrior names"

A flicker of annoyance was in Blackstar's eyes as Fox said, "Yes, we will need to have them if we want to live in a clan, right?", then both cats nodded yes.

"Well then, from this day forth…" he beckoned to Lightning with his tail and as Lightning approached the base of the tree, Blackstar continued , "You will be known as Lightningstrike, Starclan honors your bravery and your intelligence".

Blackstar nodded to Fox and Fox came up to the tree as well. Blackstar then announced, "Fox, from this day forward you will be known as Foxtail, in honor of your fox colored tail".

Then clans cheered reluctantly at first, but soon happily.

But as the clans cheered Lightningstrike wondered how they would build a clan….


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once Lightningstrike and Foxtail were off the island and out of the forest they decied the best place to look for cats would be the twolegplace.

As they came upon the first Thunderpath they heard cries for help coming from the other side and swiftly ran over to help.

When they got to the other side of the Thunderpath they saw a white she-cat with large brown and cream spots crouched in front of six cats; each around three moons old. The she-cat was obviously their mother, and her green eyes were glazed with fear as she looked at the Thunderpath.

That's when Foxtail asked the she-cat loudly, "Do you need Help?".

The she-cat jumped, but when she heard what Foxtail said she nodded quickly.

Lightningstrike suddenly said, "Then let's go, I'll take you and the three weakest across first. Foxtail will take the other three across after that, ok?"

"Ok…", She said sacredly.

She pushed three of them in front of her; the weakest was white with large cream colored spots, the second was all black, and the strongest of the three was silver with a dark grey tail.

"Then follow me", he said as he started guiding them to the other side.

When he, the she-cat, and the three kits were across he signaled for fox to take the other group across when it was safe.

When it was all clear Lightningstrike shouted "GO", and Foxtail nudged the weakest of the three across; which was a silver tabby she-cat.

Once that one was across Foxtail nudged the next one and it ran across frightened, once the kit got across he got a good look at the kit and he saw that it was orange with black stripes.

Foxtail was about to take the last kit across when a monster came whizzing by and the she-cat sunk to the ground in horror.

When the smoke cleared he saw Foxtail with the kit in his jaws.

When Foxtail and the last kit made it across Lightningstrike could see the kit was alive and pushed his nose into the she-cat's pelt to let her know her all her kits were safe.

Once the she-cat had given her kits a long washing she said, "Thank you so much, goodbye and thanks for the help", but as the she-cat turned she looked around nervously like she had no idea where she was.

That's when Lightningstrike asked, "Do you not have a place to stay?".

Her only reply was, "Well no…", and then she trailed off.

That's when Foxtail said, "You could stay with us".

She turned around quickly and said, "Really, do you mean it, could my kits come too?".

"Of course you can all come just follow us". Lightningstrike said.

She followed Foxtail and Lightningstrike all the way back to the tree. Plus she was carrying all six of her kits, both Lightningstrike and Foxtail told her they could carry half, but she had refused.

As they entered the tree the she-cat introduced herself and her kits. "My name is Clover and these are Fire,", she said pointing to an all-orange tom with green eyes, "Tiger,", she said pointing at a ginger tom with black stripes and amber eyes, "Frost,", pointing to a silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes, "Silver,", pointing to a silver she-cat with a dark grey tail and blue eyes, "Night,", pointing to an all-black tom with yellow eyes, "and Cream", she said pointing to a white she-cat with large cream colored spots and blue eyes.

As Foxtail gathered some moss for another nest Lightingstrike told her, "You can stay here as long as you want, in a moon or so we won't be living here anymore".

"Where are you going?", Clover asked curiously

"Where going to make or own clan so we can live by the groups of cats by the lake; you've heard of them right? But we have to find cats that are willing to join", Lightningstrike replied

"Yes, I have heard of the clan cats before. Would my kits be safe in your clan?", Clover asked

" Are you saying you'll join?", Lightningstrike asked suddenly excited.

"If my kits would be safe then of course I'd join", Clover said as if it were obvious.

"Of course your kits would be safe in our clan", Lightningstrike said not being completely honest, but telling Clover what she wanted to hear.

"Then of course me and my kits will join", Clover said happily

When Foxtail comes back with fresh moss for Clovers nest he asks, "So, I heard Clover saying to kits that she might join our clan, did she ask you about it?"

"Yes, she did and she said she would join", Lightningstrike said happily.

"That means we have six future apprentices and one warrior", Foxtail realized and then said, "That means we only need to find nine more warriors"

"Yes, but there are other things we need to get and we will have to teach all those cats how to hunt and fight", Lightingstrike said, he sounded exhausted; like he was already thinking about how tried all the training would make him.

But Foxtail was right they had to concentrate on getting cats for their clan.

Turning his attention back to Clover Lightningstrike asked, "Do you live around here?"

"Well of course where did you think I came from, the sky", Clover said sarcastically.

"No, I was just asking because you probably know a lot of the cats that live around here, right?", He asked

"Well of course I do", Clover said, starting to get agitated.

"Well then maybe you might know some cats who would want to join our clan", Lightningstrike explained.

"Ohhh… yes I do you a few cats who might be interested, but can it wait till morning? I tired and I can tell you are too."

"Of course, we can discuss more of this in the morning", Lightningstrike said

"Well then I hope you don't mind me going to sleep then?", Clover said hopefully.

"Of course not, go right ahead", Lightningstrike said kindly.

As Clover laid down in her nest, Lightningstrike laid down in his nest as well.

He was about to fall asleep when he remembered about Foxtail! Where was he? He spun around franticly only to see Foxtail curled up in his nest. Lightningstrike gave a sign and laid back down in his nest.

As his eyes started to closed he said quietly, "Goodnight Foxtail, goodnight Clover, Goodnight kits"

Clover must have heard him because she said, "Goodnight Lightningstrike"

That was the last thing he heard before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep…


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lightningstrike awoke to the sound of voices; which was strange because usually he woke to sound of birds and Foxtail's snoring. When his vision cleared he saw the warm sunlight coming in through the entrance of the den. The sun felt warm on his pelt so it must be far past dawn.

As he stood up he heard Foxtail's voice say, "Lightningstrike your up, good it past sunhigh"

Past sunhigh!, he thought as he whipped around quickly and said, "Why didn't you wake me", he hissed angrily.

"We tried but you wouldn't budge, Foxtail said it would be best if we let you sleep", Clover said.

As looked at clover Lightningstrike noticed the new cat in the den and asked, "Who is this?"

"Remember when I told you I knew some cats who might want to join the clan, well this is one of them", Clover explained

"My name is Link", the cat said dipping his head as a form of greeting. As he looked at Link he took in his features. Link was a big tom with long white fur and shining yellow eyes.

"How did you find him?", Lightningstrike questioned.

"I went out hunting with Foxtail to stretch my legs and as I was watching Foxtail I saw a flash of white. I went to check it out and I found Link trying to catch a rat. He asked what I had been doing so I told about my kits and how I was going to live in clan with you. He ask if he could meet you I said yes so I brought him here", Clover said rambling on and on.

"So you wish to join our clan?", Lightningstrike said turning back to Link

"I never said I did, what I said was that I wanted to know what a clan is. I will not join something that lets cats die of sickness and hunger. I know that all too well", Link said as sadness filled his yellow eyes.

"Of course not, all the warriors hunt for themselves, queens, and kits. While apprentices hunt for the elders. And a Medicine Cat will keep sickness away from the clan", Foxtail said surly.

"If you are truly sure no sickness or hunger will come then I will join", Link said after a brief hesitation.

That's when Foxtail gave a warning cry and six little bundles of fur sprang onto Link.

The oldest kit named Fire squeaked, "Who are you and what are you doing here"

"Fire!", Clover scolded, "What are you doing!"

"I'm fighting off the intruder", Fire protested

"That's no intruder that's Link he is going to live in the clan with us", Clover explained,

"Oh, sorry", Fire said and then scampered back to playing with his littermates.

***Line Break***

The rest of the day had gone by very quickly. Foxtail was teaching Clover and Link about the Warrior Code and about clan responsibilities.

Lightningstrike on the other hand was practicing battles moves to warm his muscles up for hunting the next day.

When he returned from practice he saw that Link was playing with three of Clovers kits, Silver, Night, and Cream. He noticed that Silver was more watchful than Night and Cream where. Link seemed to notice this to because whenever he would show them a battle move, he didn't give Silver any time to think.

But watching kits wasn't his job right now; he had to make sure Clover and her kits were fed.

So Lightningstrike went to his nest knowing the sooner he fell asleep the quicker he would get up in the morning.

As sleep enveloped him he knew that this was just the begin of his destiny and it was going to get any easier…


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Foxtail's POV:

It had been about a moon since Link's arrival and they had had little progress with their clan. Sure Clover and Link could fight and hunt well enough now and they had found two rouges named Russet and Mulson who wanted to join their clan, but the rouges wanted only to fight. And Clover rarely trained anymore, all she could think about was her kits, which were now four moons old and where causing trouble everywhere they went.

Foxtail, Lightningstrike, and Link had to divide the duties of hunting, trying to get Russet and Mulson to hunt, and watching Clover's kits while she stretched her legs. It wasn't easy but they did it.

It was a foggy morning and Foxtail had offered to go hunting with Russet. Which in the begin Russet refused to. That is until Lightningstrike gave him on of his legendary stares, but Foxtail could tell Russet didn't really want to go.

Trying to make conversation Foxtail asked, "Have you done much hunting before?"

"Na, if I was ever hungry I'd just go steal some other cats food", Russet replied solemnly

"You'll have to learn, you know that right?", Foxtail said

"That's why I'm here with you isn't it?", Russet replied a smile slowly forming on his face.

"Of course, so the first thing you want to do when hunting is step lightly, that way the prey won't hear you or feel your paw steps", Foxtail instructed

"Alright, what's next?", Russet asked.

"Think about what you want to hit. Picture it and then…..pounce!", Exclaimed Foxtail as he jumped on a small water vole that he had caught earlier this morning.

All of a sudden his voice dropped into a whisper as he said, "Now you try".

Russet followed Foxtail's gaze until he saw it; a mouse scampering across the dusty ground, chewing at a nut.

Russet nodded slowly and sprang towards the mouse. As it disappeared under the bushes Russet followed it. Foxtail started to chase Russet, or he knew Russet would get lost.

When Foxtail finally caught up with Russet they were just outside the twolegplace and Russet had finally caught the mouse.

Foxtail was praising Russet on his hunting when he noticed some cats staring at him.

There were six of them, all were sitting gracefully on a fence. The first was a brown and white tabby. Next to her was a white cat with grey spots. The third was a smoky grey cat. The next two were black and the last one was white.

Foxtail was just going to ignore the kittypets when Russet shouted, "What are you staring at kittypets!"

Three of the cats started to bristle, but the other three simply gazed at them with curiosity.

That's when one of the cats, the brown and white tabby she-cat, with a hint of a threat to voice her said, "We are doing nothing wrong, but bug us again and you will regret it"

She looked as if she was going to say more when the smoky grey tom gave her a looked that silenced her.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to bother you, we know how hard life here can be", the grey cat said

Rage flooded through Foxtail, how could they possibly now how hard life was, "I doubt that, you are kittypets. You do nothing more than sit and eat all day. That is no hard life!", Foxtail snarled

The grey tom snarled and the other cats' tails were lashing. But something troubled Foxtail. Why wasn't the grey cat's tail lashing, this cat was just as mad as the others, maybe even more. That's when he looked behind the cat to see his tail. It was so small it looked like it should be on a rabbit not a cat.

That's when the white and grey she-cat said calmly, "We understand that clan life is hard. Clan life has always interested me and my friends"

"How did you know we were in a clan?", Foxtail asked

"I didn't", she said with a smirk, "You just told me"

"You said you were interested in clan life, would you like to join a clan?", Foxtail asked

"Maybe, maybe not", growled the tabby

"Silence Kimber it is not for only you to discuss", the grey tom said

"Of course Smoke, I understand", was all Kimber said

"Lavender, take Midnight, Shadow, and Glimmer back. Kimber I want you to go back as well. I will stay here. I wish to learn more about these cats", Smoke said

The five cats simply nodded and jumped back over the fence.

"If it were my decision I would go right now to your clan, but I cannot. I'm sorry.", Smoke said sadly.

"Please think about it and if you have any other friends please tell them. You can come any tine you'd like", Foxtail pleaded.

"Of course, but where can I find you?", Smoke asked confused.

"Do you know where the large oak tree by the Thunderpath is?", Foxtail asked

"Yes", Smoke said

"Our den is under the roots of the tree", Foxtail explained

Smoke looked up at the sky, that's when Foxtail realized it was almost sundown.

Smoke realized too because he said, "I must go. Hopefully I can convince the others to come with me next time", Smoke said as he turned around a jump up onto the fence.

"Goodbye Smoke, I hope to see you soon", Foxtail said

And with that Russet and Foxtail plunged back into the trees and back to their home.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Since Foxtail's encounter with the kittypets they still had had little success with getting cats to join. They had found an elder though named Reeve; who was half dead when they found him outside the den a quarter moon ago.

He was ok after we fattened him up, but he's still weak.

_*LINE BREAK*_

Lightningstrike was on guard when he saw seven figures coming towards him. Unsure if they were going to harm him or not he stuck his head into the den and yowled.

As Lightningstrike, Link, and Mulson unsheathed their claws, ready for a fight. Foxtail and Russet simply looked shocked.

Finally Foxtail gasped and said, "Smoke, Kimber, Dew; who are these cats?"

"Ahh Foxtail I'm glad you're still here. I told you I wouldn't come until I had more support. Well here it is", the grey cat said motioning to the other cats.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Smoke", the grey cat said

"This is Kimber", Smoke said nodding to a brown tabby and white she-cat with pale green eyes

"This is Dew", Smoke said Motioning to the cat next to Kimber. She was beautiful. She had fluffy grey and white fur and warm amber eyes.

Next he walked over to a golden tabby tom with green eyes and the biggest ears Lightningstrike had ever seen and said, "This is Flicker"

Next came a grey she-cat with blue eyes, "This is Blue", Kimber said nodding to Blue.

After Blue a pale she-cat with black stripes came up and said, "My name is Alila".

That when Smoke turned to the last cat; a brown tabby with green eyes and said, "And this is her mate Thorn"

"I can introduce myself, thank you", Thorn said. He turned his face to reveal a scar from above his eye to the bottom of his chin.

"What happen to your face?" Foxtail asked shocked.

"Eagle attack", Thorn said simply.

"Anyway…" Smoke said obviously trying to break the tension said, "We all would like to join your clan. That is if you'll have us?"

"Of course", Lightningstrike said happily, "Come into the den and you can meet the others"

As soon as the new cats entered the den Clover's kits were all over them, especially Cream. Even though she was the smallest, she was by far the most adventurous.

She immediately ran to Thorn and asked, "Will you let me ride on your back?"

"Of course not!" Thorn said angrily

"Alright then", was her reply as she ran to meet the other cats.

"She sure is a handful", Lightningstrike said padding up to Thorn.

"Yeah, she needs discipline", Thorn said

"I agree, but a little fun is good for any cat", Lightningstrike agreed.

"I guess you could be right", Thorn admitted

"Hey why don't you go set up a nest and I'll talk to you later", Lightningstrike said

"Alright see you later then", Thorn said and padded off farther into the den.

Lightningstrike was standing in the entrance to the den when something caught his eye.

It was the stars.

He wondered if what the clans the clan cats thought about the stars was true, that the dead cats of the past were up there.

Well he thought if you are there please help us in any way you can…


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next moon had been a good one. Three more warriors joined named Samuel, Cotton, and Lilac. Now all they need was a medicine cat, a leader, and a deputy and they could go to the clans.

But none of the cats had any knowledge of herbs. And none had had any strange dreams.

As the sun started to rise Lightningstrike took Foxtail, Kimber, and Link on a hunting patrol.

Kimber had just caught a mouse when Lightningstrike heard the bushes rustle.

Foxtail was about to spring on the bush when a cat emerged. It was a tabby and white she-cat; she was a lot like Kimber in color. But her eyes were a brilliant silver.

"Are you Lightningstrike?" the tabby asked

"Yes I am, how do you know my name?" he said suspiciously.

"I am sorry to frighten you, my name is Estrati", she said.

"You didn't frighten me"

"Oh… I am here because the cats in my dreams told me to come"

"What did they look like?"

"They were all colors but every cat had stars in their fur"

"Are you sure?" Lightningstrike questioned.

"Of course I'm sure", Estrati snapped.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude. Would you be willing to join us if I told you what the dreams meant?" Lightningstrike proposed.

She didn't answer right away, but when she did she said, "I want to know what the dreams mean"

"Alright then, follow me", Lightningstrike said as he guided her back to the den.

_*LINE BREAK*_

"These dreams that you have, they are from Starclan, they want you to become our Medicine Cat", Lightningstrike said to Estrati

"What's a Medicine Cat?" Estrati asked

"A Medicine Cat is a cat that heals the rest of their clan and receives messages from Starclan about the future", Lightningstrike explained

"That's twice now you've talked about Starclan, what is that?" Estrati asked quizzically.

"Starclan is the dead warriors of the past. You can see them at night in the Silverpelt", Lightningstrike said

"Well…, I guess living with you cats can't be any worse than living as a loner", Estrati joked

"Good, so do you now any herbs?" Lightningstrike asked

"I know a few basic ones", Estrati said, "But how will I learn the others?"

"Starclan will help you in your dreams", Lightningstrike said

"Oh…right", Estrati muttered

Lightningstrike left Estrati's side and went to the middle of the den where all the cats where siting around and announced, "Estrati has decided to become our Medicine Cat. Now that we have everyone we need I thought we could vote on who the leader should be. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Clover stepped forward and said, "You brought most of this clan together, I think _you_ should be leader Lightningstrike"

"Me…leader!?", Lightningstrike said astounded

"I agree", Yowled Foxtail

"As do I"

"I do to"

"Me too"

"Then it is settled", Foxtail announced, "Lightningstrike will be our leader"

All the clan shouted, "Lightningstrike, Lightningstrike!"

"Fine I will be your leader. Which means I must choose a deputy. I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. Foxtail will be the new deputy!" Lightningstrike said with pride

"Foxtail, Foxtail!", the clan shouted

"I have one more announcement. Every clan needs a name and ours shall be Lightningclan"

"Lightningclan, Lightningclan!", the clan shouted once more.

"Then we shall go to the clans tomorrow. I want everyone in the nests soon. I want you all strong for tomorrow", he ordered.

Then he went to his nest and fell asleep, excited for what tomorrow would bring.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The full moon was rising as Lightningclan made its way to their very first gathering.

"What's going to happen when we get there?", Cream asked excitedly. Lightningstrike could hear Cream's voice among all others.

"I don't know my dear", Clover's gentle voice said

Lightningstrike bluntly turned around and said, "We will present ourselves to the other clans"

"Thanks Lightningstrike", Cream said embarrassed as she scuffled her paws on the forest floor.

Suddenly the trees cleared away to reveal the lake. The full moon was mirrored on the lake and in the moonlight he could just make out the shape of cats journeying to the island.

He waited until the moon was very high in the sky to give the signal.

When he did the cats flooded to the tree bridge. Fire was just about to leap on the tree when Foxtail hissed, "Stop you mouse-brain. Do you want to fall in the lake?"

"No, Foxtail", Fire replied frightened

"Then let Lightningstrike go first", Foxtail growled

As soon as Fire stepped off the tree Lightningstrike jumped on and said, "Follow me. _Slowly!_"

Once every cat was safely across he flicked his tail and his clan swarmed into the clearing.

_*LINE BREAK*_

"I see you have returned", Bramblestar said

"Blackstar was convinced you would not", Onestar said

"Who is the leader among you?", Mistystar asked

"I am", Lightningstrike replied

"That is a wise choice, you seem to have the wisdom of a leader", Blackstar concluded

"Thank you, so is my name Lightningstar now?", Lightningstrike asked

"Of course not you must go to the Moonpool to receive your nine lives", Blackstar said outraged

Suddenly they started to hear gasps for the clan cats. Lightningstrike turned to see that they were watching the sky.

There he saw something unlike anything he had ever saw before. The stars were moving!

When the first star had come to the ground it took the shape of a cat.

It was a black and white tom with a long tail. The cat said, "I am Tallstar, leader of Windclan before Onestar"

"With this life I give you justice. Use it well to defend your clan and punish who must be punished", Tallstar said as he put his nose to Lightningstrike's forehead.

Any agonizing pain went through him and he almost fell down. He was going to confront Tallstar but Tallstar was already walking away.

Another cat took his place this time a large light brown tabby tom with a twisted jaw.

The cat said, "I am Crookedstar. I was a leader of Riverclan once"

Crookedstar then said, "With this life give you endurance. Use it well to pull through the most terrible sickness or the coldest leafbare". He touched noses with Lightningstrike and another agonizing spasm rippled through him as Crookedstar walked away

The next cat was a golden dappled she-cat. He expected her voice to be soft and was surprised when she said in a ruff voice, "I am Leopardstar. I was leader after Crookedstar".

She touched noses with him and said, "With this life I give you pride. Use it to never find fault in your clan and to love your clan with all your might"

Instead of the pain he was preparing for, this life felt like the sun was sinning on his pelt; warm and welcoming.

Next was a black she-cat with green eyes who said, "I am Hollyleaf. I give you a life for forgiveness" as she pulled away the agonizing pain returned.

Next came an auburn colored tom who said, "I am Oakheart. With this life I give you loyalty. Use it to defend your clan with your life". The pain was becoming easier to bare so when the spasm came he wasn't afraid.

Next came a grey she-cat with dark grey flecks who said, "I am Ferncloud. With this life I give you a mother's love. Use it to love every cat in your clan, from the youngest kit to the oldest elder" this life hurt more than any of the others which confused him so much he hadn't even noticed when the next cat came up.

She was a dark grey she-cat with many battle scars marring her pelt. She looked him over and then said annoyed, "I am Yellowfang. With this life I give you patience. Use this to tolerate even the most mouse-brained cat". This life felt calm and relaxing and didn't hurt in the slightest.

Next came a blue-grey she cat who said, "I am Bluestar. With this life I give you courage. Use it well every time you must charge into battle". This life made him feel strong, like there was nothing he couldn't do.

Finally a flame colored tom up and said, "I am Firestar. I was Thunderclan's leader before Bramblestar. With this life I give you wisdom. Use it well to make hard decisions for your clan"

Firestar then said, "I hail you by your new name, Lightningstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and Starclan grants you the guardianship of Lightningclan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the Warrior Code; live each life with pride and dignity"

As Firestar backed away the Cats of Starclan shouted Lightningstar's new name. And for the first time he remembered that he was at the gathering. And soon cats from all clans were cheering his name.

Suddenly he felt a nudge to his shoulder; it was Bramblestar. He nodded towards the big tree and Lightningstar understood. _They want me to sit up there with the other leaders!_

As he scrambled up to the highest branch he saw he clan looking happily up at him.

"Well now that that is over we can _finally _start the gathering", Blackstar meowed angrily


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Riverclan is well and we have two new apprentices; Curlpaw and Podpaw", Mistystar announced happily

Cats from all clans; even his own Lightningclan cheered happily.

"Windclan chased a fox out of are territory today but other than that all is well. We have three new warriors; Furzepaw, Whiskerpaw, and Boulderpaw have received their warrior names and are now known as Furzepelt, Whiskernose, and Boulderclaw", Onestar said

Again the cats cheered out the cats names as if they were warriors of their own clan.

When the cheering died down Blackstar said, "Shadowclan also has new apprentices named Sparrowpaw, Dewpaw, and Mistpaw"

Bramblestar went next saying, "Thunderclan has new apprentices as well named Lilypaw and Seedpaw. We also have two new warriors named Cherryfoot and Moleclaw"

That when everyone looked at him. He didn't know what to say and he was just plan nervous.

That when Blackstar whisper, "Just tell about your clan"

"Thanks", he gratefully whispered back.

"Lightningclan has returned as a promised it would and when we get to our territory and find a camp I will give my clan their warrior names", Lightningstar said and stepped back.

"Windclan will escort you to your territory after the gathering", Onestar promised as he turned to him.

"And Thunderclan will come in the morning to teach you about keeping your clan in order", Bramblestar said hastily, not to be outdone by Onestar.

Lightningstar nodded his agreement as the other leaders leaped down from the tree to join their clans.

Lightningstar re-joined Foxtail and met a few cats from the other cats afterwards until Onestar called to him saying, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, of course", Lightningstar replied, then he said, "Lightningclan its time to go"

He clan assembled behind him as he followed Windclan took them to their new territory and Onestar said, "Farewell, I hope to see you at the next gathering"

"You will", he said evenly

With that Lightningstar turned to his clan and lead them deeper into their new territory.

_Short chapter I know, next chapter will be longer. Also any ideas for how I could write this better or just what should happen next is greatly appreciated._


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The clan had sheltered under a beech tree by the river that would serve as a border with Thunderclan that night.

Lightningstar woke up the earliest, but he always had woken first. He had to make sure his clan was safe.

It wasn't even dawn yet and yet he could see the outline of the Thunderclan cats as they gracefully hopped on the only path of stones that went straight across the river.

"Wake up!" he shouted, "They're here!"

Quickly all the cats stirred. Except for Revee who lay snoring under the beech tree.

By the time the patrol of cats made it across the river, all the cats were up and ready to go.

The deputy of Thunderclan named Squirrelflight was obviously the leader of the patrol because she said loudly, "Berrynose, Foxleap, and Rosepetal; take four Lightningclan cats to our border and show them how to do the border patrols. Icecloud, Ivypool, and Bumblestripe do the same, but take them to the Windclan border. Mousewhisker, Poppyfrost, and Lionblaze teach whatever cats are left battle and hunting moves, alright"

Then she turned to Lightningstar and asked, "What cats do you want to go on patrols?"

"Alila, Thorn, Lilac, and Link can go to the Thunderclan border. While Cotton, Russet, Samuel, and Blue can go to the Windclan border", Lightningstar ordered.

"Good, I'll take three cats into your territory to look for a camp. If that's alright with you?" Squirrelflight said.

"Yes, sure. Foxtail, Lavender, and Flicker can go with you. The rest stay here", Lightningstar stated.

After that the patrols headed out and the only cats remaining was Lionblaze, Mousewhisker, Poppyfrost, Lightningstar himself, Estrati, Kimber, Smoke, Clover, Mulson, Tiger, Fire, Frost, Silver, Night, Cream, and Revee; who was still snoring loudly.

"Alright, the first move I'll show you is the back kick", Lionblaze stated

"Clover come here please", he stated again

"Aright", Clover said quietly

"When Mousewhisker comes at you I want you to put all your weight on your front paws and hit him with your back paws like this", Lionblaze said after showing her what to do

"Why would I hurt Mousewhisker?" Clover asked confusedly.

"Pretend he is stealing your prey or attacking your kits, okay", Lionblaze questioned

"I guess…" Clover said

All of a sudden Mousewhisker came at her saying, "I'm here for your kits and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Clover face turned from confusion to anger in seconds and as Mousewhisker came towards her she spun around and kicked him with all her might. Mousewhisker flew into the air and dropped into the shallow part of the river with a _SPLASH_!

Mousewhisker trudged out of the river wet and angry as he said, "Alright lets go again and this time try not to get anyone wet…

_*LINE BREAK*_

Foxtail's POV:

Foxtail was chatting quietly with Flicker when Squirrelflight stopped abruptly and said, "What do you see?"

"Um…a big tree?" Lavender said.

"Good, now what do you smell?" Squirrelflight asked

Flicker's eyes lit up as he said, "Prey!"

"Very good. This will be a good place to hunt for mice and squirrels", Squirrelflight said

"You can report it to Lightningstar when we get back. But for now let's move on", she continued

They followed a wide stream until they came to a waterfall. Foxtail would have to tell Lightningstar about this too.

All of a sudden he noticed something. The land started slant up. He noticed the others following him when he stepped in something cold and wet and yowled in surprise when he saw that the stream continued all the way up here.

He had walked many tail-lengths away when the ground disappeared from beneath him and he fell straight into a grass filled dip in the earth.

As his clanmates came running to his help Squirrelflight gasped and said, "Foxtail, I think you just found your camp"

When he finally stood up Foxtail's breath was taken away by how perfect the camp was.

In the middle of the dip there where three rock the first was slightly slanted and had a large hole in the middle. The second was completely flat and enough room for about two cats on top of the rock. The last rock was completely slanted and hit the tall rock making a bridge to the two.

To the left of the three rocks lay a fallen tree which was hollowed half way through.

To the left of the rocks there was a large elderberry bush and an entrance to a clearing.

In front of the rock laid a stream that ran underground and on the other side of the stream there was a large fern bush.

Lastly behind the rocks there was an old rabbit's warren.

He was about to get the others when they rushed down after him.

Flicker was headed toward the unexplored clearing when Foxtail said, "Stop, you don't know what's in there"

"Either do you. Now is our time to find out", Flicker replied and kept advancing.

Slowly he followed Flicker into the clearing and was taken back.

On the left side of the clearing there was a large, flat stone wall that wrapped around the whole left side of the clearing.

On the right the stream had returned and had widen out and went all the way around the right side of the clearing.

Right in front of him was a large flat rock lying by the stream.

As he stared at the wall more closely he noticed it had two holes in that would be perfect for dens. He also noticed that there were steps jutting out of the stone wall that most likely lead to the top of the wall.

"We should tell Lightningstar about this it's a good place for a camp", Flicker said excitedly

"Yes we will. Go get the others its almost sundown and I don't want to be here after dark", Foxtail said

Flicker nodded and ran to tell the others

Foxtail took his patrol back to the riverside where the Thunderclan cats were saying goodbye to his clanmates. Instead of saying goodbye he went right to Lightningstar and told him about the camp idea.

"I completely agree with your idea. I would like to go tonight if possibly, could you leader us there?" Lightningstar asked.

"Of course just tell me when you're ready", Foxtail said simply.

After the Thunderclan cats left Lightningstar told them about the camp and how they would go tonight.

Foxtail headed up to the mob of cat and guided them to the camp that would be their home for the rest of their lives…


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The cats gasped in surprised as they entered the camp. Most had never been in anything like this before.

"What is this place", Kimber asked curiously.

"This is our new camp", Foxtail said proudly.

"But where will we sleep", Night asked.

"Foxtail, you found this place you tell us what's what", Lightningstar said.

"Alright I thought this rabbit warren could be the elders den", Foxtail suggested; pointing to the old den near the entrance to camp.

"This elderberry bush could be the warriors den", Foxtail said pointing to the large bush.

"The hollow fallen tree could be the nursery", Foxtail continued as he led them to a large fallen oak with a hollow inside.

"This large rock has a cave inside it so I thought this could be the leader's den", Foxtail said as he brought them to the first of the three rocks that did indeed have a small cave inside.

"This could be where the leader does ceremonies and announces things", Foxtail continued, moving his gaze toward the second rock which was tall and smooth.

"But how will any cat get up there?" Lavender asked

"That is what this rock is for", Foxtail started and turned to the last rock which was slanted so much it was half a mouse-tail away from touching the second rock, "This is what we will use to get up to the rock and I thought we could store our fresh kill under the rock when it rains or snows", Foxtail finished

"Foxtail, that brilliant", Lightningstar said astonished

"Why always the tone of surprise?" Foxtail said with amusement.

"Any way this stream I thought we could use for drinking water obviously, teaching our clan to swim, and in the winter we could fish for minnows", Foxtail announced as he waded into the stream which, even though it wasn't very wide it was deep enough to were a cat could lose its life if it didn't know how to swim.

"You see that fern bush across the stream?" Foxtail asked, "Well I thought it would be a good apprentice den"

"That's great Foxtail I'll tell the clan right away", Lightningstar said happily.

"What about a den for the medicine cat?", a cat shouted; it was Estrati.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. I'm sorry, Estrati", Foxtail said apologetically.

"Follow me", Foxtail ordered.

He took them to the right side of the dip and showed every cat that there was a gap that led to a clearing on the other side. As the cat walked through the gap the noticed a stone wall completely surrounding one side of the clearing. Foxtail must have say them looking at it because he said…

"The large crack in the wall opens up to a huge cave. And the small crack would be perfect for storing herbs. Those rocks jutting out of the wall lead to the top of the wall, it has a bush up there and who knows it might even be a herb"

"And", he continued, "The stream come through here too, so Estrati could soak moss for sick cats and I thought this rock would be good for sitting vigil for dead clanmates"

"Well now that everything is set up I will announce it to the clan", Lightningstar said jumping up on to the slanted rock.

He got to the top of the tall rock he announced, "Let all cats of Lightningclan gather beneath this rock for a clan meeting"

When all the clan had gathered he explained where everything was around camp then he announce, "This rock it where I will hold clan meetings; it will be called Tall Rock and the slanted rock will be known as Stepping Rock. That is all"

He was starting to make his way down the Stepping Rock when a voice said, "Um Lightningstar… aren't you forgetting something?" it was Mulson

"No I don't believe I did. Why is there something I should have done?", Lightningstar asked curiously.

"Well I just figured that we would get our warrior names today", Mulson said simply

_The naming ceremony, I forgot how mouse-brained can I get_, Lightningstar thought to himself.

"Yes of course I'm sorry to keep you all waiting", Lightningstar apologized

He padded back onto Tall Rock and started, "I, Lightningstar, leader of Lightningclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these cats. They will work hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn"

"Alila, Lilac, Cotton, Link, Russet, Samuel, Flicker, Blue, Thorn, Mulson, Clover, Smoke, Lavender, and Kimber", he continued, "do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do", they all said in unison

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Alila, come forward" When Alila was standing next to him on the Tall Rock he said, "Alila, from this moment on you will be known as Palestripe. Starclan honors your initiative and honesty, we welcome you as full warrior of Lightningclan", and to finish the ceremony, he rest his muzzle on her head.

Once Palestripe had sat back down he called, "Lilac, come forward. Lilac, from this moment you will be known as Willowfur. Starclan honors your energy and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lightningclan", then once again laid his muzzle on her head.

Next he called up Cotton and said, "Cotton, from this moment forth you will be known as Swanfeather. Starclan honors your warmth and cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lightningclan"

"Link, from this moment forth you will be known as Cloudspirit. Starclan honors your wisdom and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lightningclan", Lightningstar said after he called Cloudspirit up.

After him Russet was called up, "Russet, from this moment forth you will be known as Neetletooth. Starclan honors your loyalty and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lightningclan"

"Samuel, from this moment forth you will be known as Swiftfoot. Starclan honors your speed and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lightningclan", Lightningstar said

"Flicker, from this day forth you will be known as Owl-ear. Starclan honors your patience and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lightningclan", Lightningstar said.

"Blue, from this forth you shall be known as Mistypelt. Starclan honors your intelligence and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lightningclan", Lightningstar said.

"Thorn, from this forth you shall be known as Talonscar. Starclan honors your bravery and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lightningclan", Lightningstar said.

"Mulson, from this forth you shall be known as Wildbreeze. Starclan honors your humor and independence, and we welcome you as a full member of Lightningclan", Lightningstar said.

"Clover, from this forth you shall be known as Cloverspots. Starclan honors your kindness and determination, and we welcome you as member of Lightningclan", Lightningstar said.

"Smoke, from this forth you shall be known as Rabbittail. Starclan honors your honesty and loyalty, and we welcome you as member of Lightningclan", Lightningstar said.

"Lavender, from this forth you shall be known as Dewflower. Starclan honors your speed and strength, and we welcome you as member of Lightningclan", Lightningstar said.

Finally he called Kimber up and said, "Kimber, from this forth you shall be known as Brightclaw. Starclan honors your kindness and strength, and we welcome you as member of Lightningclan", Lightningstar finished.

When the ceremony was finished the cats cheered each other's names as if they were old friends.

Lightningstar interrupted them by saying, "Cloverspots's kits are six moons old, and so I would like to make them apprentices"

Once all six of the kits where standing in front of the Tall rock he began and called Fire to come and join him…

"Fire, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. Your mentor will be Neetletooth. I hope Neetletooth will pass down all he knows on to you"

He called up Neetletooth; who had a surprised look on his face and said…

"Neetletooth, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown loyalty and determination. You will be the mentor of Firepaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to him", Lightningstar said.

Then Neetletooth touched noses, and both mentor and apprentice sat back down amongst the crowd.

"Tiger, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw. Your mentor will be Wildbreeze. I hope Wildbreeze will pass down all he knows to you"

Turning to Wildbreeze; who had come up when his name was said, Lightningstar said…

"Wildbreeze, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown humor and independence. You will be the mentor of Tigerpaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to him", Lightningstar said.

The two touched noses and sat back down.

When he turned back he came face to face with Frost, who looked about ready to burst with excitement.

"Frost, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Frostpaw. Your mentor will be Rabbittail. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you"

To Rabbittail he said, "Rabbittail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown honesty and loyalty. You will be the mentor of Frostpaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to her"

When they sat down he beckoned Silver to come forward she looked calm and in a flash he knew exactly who her mentor to was going to be.

"Silver, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Cloudspirit. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you"

Turning to Cloudspirit he said, "Cloudspirit, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown wisdom and strength, and I expect you to pass down all you know to her"

After the two touched noses he called up Night and started the ancient ceremony again.

"Night, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Palestripe. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you"

"Palestripe…", he said turning to her, "you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown initiative and honesty, and I expect you to pass down all you know to him",

The last cat, Cream came bouncing up happily until an angry look from her mother stopped her.

"Cream, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Milkpaw. Your mentor will be Talonscar. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you"

"Talonscar, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown bravery and courage, and I expect you to pass down all you know to her"

Milkpaw looked upset that Talonscar was her mentor and at first Lightningstar wasn't sure she would touch noses with him. But tentatively she touched noses with him and eagerly walked away.

As the clan cheered for the apprentice's Lightningstar interrupted them once more and said, "One of our cats has decided to become an elder. Revee, is it your wish to give up the life of a warrior and go to join the elders?"

"It is", Revee said gruffly.

"Then I hail you by your new name, Lakesplash. And I call upon Starclan to give you many moons of rest", Lightningstar finished.

As the clan cheered for the elder Lightningstar interrupted them for the last time by saying, "Estrati. Our warrior ancestors have chosen you to be our medicine cat. Now I give you the care of Lightningclan as we hail you by your new name, Starwatcher. We all trust you to use your skills for healing and to interpret the signs that the spirits of our ancestors will send us"

"This is the end of our meeting, but before you go to sleep remember that all newly named warriors are to hold a silent vigil to protect the camp tonight until dawn. So none of you better be in the warriors den sleeping when I get up", Lightningstar ordered.

Lightningstar then jumped onto Slant rock and slid down onto the sandy floor of the camp. He saw apprentices leaping over the stream and heading into the apprentice den. He saw Lakesplash disappear into the elders den. He saw Starwatcher disappear into the medicine cat clearing. And he saw the new warriors lying on the ground of the camp sitting vigil.

He was about to go into his den when Foxtail stopped him and said, "You did well. I know you'll be a great leader"

"Thanks, goodnight Foxtail", He said as Foxtail walked towards the warriors den.

"Goodnight Lightningstar", Foxtail replied and with that he disappeared into the warriors den.

As soon as he got into his den he flopped down and tried to fall asleep.

As his eyes started to close he saw Dewflower looking at him with a strange look in her eyes.

She said nothing; because she was not allowed, but she nodded. And he drifted off to sleep.


	16. New Alliegances

I just wanted to thank everyone who has read this and liked it, has reviewed nice things or given me pointers, or anyone who favorite or followed my story it means a lot so Thanks

This is the allegiances for Lightningclan:

Lightningclan:

Leader: Lightningstar- Black tom with green eyes and white zig zag mark on his shoulder

Deputy: Foxtail- White tom with amber eyes and an orange tail

Medicine Cat: Starwatcher- Brown and white tabby she-cat with silvery-grey eyes

Warriors: Palestripe- Cream colored she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

**Apprentice: Nightpaw**

Willowfur- Grey she-cat with yellow eyes and white under belly and paws

Swanfeather- White she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

Cloudspirit- White, Long-haired tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Silverpaw**

Neetletooth- Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Firepaw**

Swiftfoot- White tom with black stripes and green eyes

Owl-ear- Golden tabby tom with large tufted ears

Mistypelt- Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Talonscar- Large brown tabby tom with green eyes and a scar running down the right side of his face

**Apprentice: Milkpaw**

Wildbreeze- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Tigerpaw**

Cloverspots- White she-cat with large brown and cream colored patches and green eyes

Rabbittail- Smokey grey tom with a lynx tail and yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Frostpaw**

Dewflower- White she-cat with grey patches and warm amber eyes

Brightclaw- Brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices: Firepaw- Fiery ginger tom with green eyes

Tigerpaw- Ginger tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Frostpaw- Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Silverpaw- Silver she-cat with a dark grey tail and blue eyes

Nightpaw- Black tom with yellow eyes

Milkpaw- White she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes

Elders: Lakesplash- Long-haired dark and light grey tom with clear blue eyes


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lightningstar woke to the sound of rain falling on the rocks.

As he emerged from his den he could see the faint outline of dawn through the cloudy sky.

He turned to the warriors on vigil and said, "Dawn has come, you may now speak.

The warriors stood up and shook their rain sodden pelts, sending water everywhere.

A tail rested on his shoulder and he turned to see Foxtail glancing at him.

"Aren't you going to tell us what to do?" Foxtail suggested.

"Yes, of course", Lightningstar said quietly

He turned to the warriors in the clearing and said, "Foxtail, I want you to send border patrols to the WindClan border, the ThunderClan borders, and the lands to the north. Report anything unusual that you find"

"I want all cats with apprentices to hunt with your apprentices or take them to the waterfall to collect moss. Any other cats left I want hunting or helping Starwatcher collect herbs", Lightningstar finish and started to walk towards Foxtail.

"Which cats have you chosen for patrols?" Lightningstar asked.

"Willowfur, Swanfeather, and Swiftfoot are heading for the ThunderClan border. Owl-ear, Mistypelt, and Rabbittail are going to the Windclan border. Cloverspots, Dewflower, and Brightclaw are heading towards the river. And I thought you and I could go to the land to the north", Foxtail said

"I would like that; we haven't gone somewhere together in ages", Lightningstar said happily.

As they exited camp Lightningstar slipped in the wet muddy earth and fell face first into a mud puddle.

"Watch where you're going mouse-brain, you don't want to lose a life to a mud puddle do you?" Foxtail said, purring with amusement.

Lightningstar nudged him playfully, but they were silent until they got to the northern land.

As they were marking the border Foxtail asked, "What do you thinks out there?"

"I don't know, anything I guess", Lightningstar said

All of a sudden a scent filled his nose and he hissed to Foxtail, "Do you smell that?"

Foxtail nodded back slowly.

As he took the smell in he noticed how weird it was compared to the scent of Lightningclan or even the other clans. It smelt like water, but not like the fishy RiverClan smell he had smelt at the gathering. This smelt like fresh, cold snow or frozen ice.

"We should get out of here", Foxtail said, already starting to back away.

"Is that any way for a deputy to act? We mustn't leave until the border is set", Lightningstar insisted.

Right after they finished marking the border they heard a voice stopping them from leaving, "What were you doing near our border?"

Lightningstar turned to see a long-haired white cat starring at them.

Lightningstar replied calmly by saying, "We didn't cross your border. My clan has just moved into this territory…" he said nodding to his territory, "and we had to set the border. I hope you can understand"

The white tom's blue eyes filled with surprise and he asked, "You have a clan?"

"Yes, I am leader of my clan", Lightningstar said proudly.

"Iceflower, Whitethroat, you can come out. They're clan cats like us", the tom said

"You are in a clan?" Foxtail asked in astonishment

"Yes, my name is Coldstar and I am leader of Coldclan", Coldstar said.

"This is my deputy Iceflower and one of my warriors named Whitethroat", he continued, pointing to the white she-cat who must be Iceflower and a black tom with a white chest and throat who must be Whitethroat.

Whitethroat looked eerily familiar, but he just could place where he had seen this tom before.

"Do you know of the four clans by the lake?" Foxtail asked

"Yes", Iceflower growled.

"Then if you don't mind me asking; why weren't you at the gathering", Lightningstar asked politely.

"We used to go to gatherings and live in peace with the clans, but after a while they decided they wanted our territory and tried to drive us out", Coldstar growled.

"What happened", Foxtail said, sounding like a kit listening to an elder's story.

"We won, but we had lost many cats. So we decided not to go to gatherings anymore and not to live in peace with the clans", Whitethroat finished.

"They will do the same to you, trust me. I'd send border patrols out often if I were you", Coldstar added.

"Thank you for letting us know, but we must be going now", Lightningstar said.

"Of course, farewell", Coldstar said

_Line Break_

When Lightningstar and Foxtail returned to camp they saw that most of the cats were back. The apprentices and their mentors were still gone, but other than that they were almost all there.

He went up to where Willowfur, Owl-ear, and Cloverspots were waiting for him and said that everything was quiet on all the borders. He then told them about what had happened today and they gasped in shock…

"Why didn't the clans tell us?" Cloverspots hissed angrily

"Did they think we were so mouse-brained we wouldn't find out?" Owl-ear hissed

"Surely you will mention this to the clans at the gathering. They should have told us, now we will look mouse-brained", Willowfur said through clenched teeth.

"I will tell _our _clan about Coldclan. But not the others, Coldclan could be a big advantage if Coldstar is right and soon they try to force us out", Lightningstar reasoned.

"I guess", Owl-ear grumbled

"You could have a point", Cloverspots said

"Then I will tell the clan", He said, leaping up onto Tall Rock

"Let all cats join beneath the Tall Rock for a clan meeting", he yowled.

Slowly the cats filled the clearing and Lightningstar told them about Coldclan. After that he told them about his plan and that they must keep Coldclan a secret because they could be very useful.

The others told the warriors with apprentices when they returned and the mentors told their apprentices.

He realized he hadn't seen Starwatcher at the meeting so he went to the medicine cat clearing to find her.

He found her in her den starring at what looked like freshly collected herbs.

He shook his pelt to get rid of the water on it and to show that he was there, but she only scowled crossly at him and said, "You got my herbs all wet"

"Weren't they wet before", Lightningstar countered

"Yes, but they were drying. Now I will have to go and collect more tomorrow; if it isn't raining", she spat.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't thought of it that way", Lightningstar said apologetically.

"It's all right", she said quietly.

"I didn't see you at the meeting", Lightningstar commented.

"Well I didn't want to get a cold and…" she said trailing off.

"What is it?" he asked curiously

"I haven't had any dreams lately and I'm starting to doubt if Starclan really choose me to be a medicine cat", she said hopelessly.

"I'm sure you will dream again. Why don't you try sleeping on the Moon Rock tonight?" he suggested.

"That's a great idea, thanks", Starwatcher said with hope in her eyes.

"Glad I could help", he said as he backed out of the medicine cat den and into the rain.

As soon as he was out of the medicine cat den he immediately ran into Dewflower and was sent sprawling out into the mud.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry Lightningstar", Dewflower said franticly

"It's ok. I'm fine", he said

When she didn't say anything he asked, "What were you doing here any ways?"

"I came to find you", she said hesitantly

"Why?" he asked

"Well I noticed that you hadn't had any fresh kill yet so I thought you might want to eat…with me", she mumbled.

"I'd love to", he said, purring happily.

As the two cats headed back to the main part of the camp Lightningstar said, "Do you want to get out of this rain?"

"More than you know", she said purring in amusement

They were about to sit under the Slant Rock only to find that just about the whole clan was already there.

"We could eat in my den", Lightningstar proposed

"Sure", Dewflower said agreeing

They picked up their fresh kill and slipped into Lightningstar's den; even though they got some weird looks.

After they had eaten Dewflower asked a lot of questions about his life, but all he would say was, "My family died when I was very young. Foxtail is my kin now and this clan is my family"

After a few more question he asked, "What about your family?"

"My family had always been kittypets and I wanted to do something more with my life", she said simply.

He was surprised how simple her story was, especially compared to what it was like now. Now it was trying and busy, but it was worth it.

He had realized how tried he was as he told Dewflower in detail about what he did that day.

Dewflower must have realized it too because she said, "I'll let you sleep. I hope that Starclan send you good dreams…

Lightningstar opened his eyes to find himself in a burning Twoleg nest.

He could hear cats screaming inside and he knew they were trapped.

He jumped onto a ledge of the nest that wasn't burning and peered in and he realized where he was…

This was where his family had died.

He could see his mother; a black and white cat, trying to push her kits to a small crack in the nest. His father; a golden tabby, was scanning to look for bigger openings, but he already knew there were none.

His mother pushed Lightningstar and his brother Snowball; a black kit with a white chest and neck, through the gap and onto the grass beyond.

Both of them were running until Snowball shouted, "We have to go back for mom and dad!"

"We can't we'll die", he replied back strongly

But Snowball only backed closer to the nest.

Lightningstar wanted to shout, _No don't do it you'll die_, but it was too late.

The board above Snowball started to splinter and collapsed onto Snowball.

He watched as his kit self ran off into the storm terrified and frightened.

He turned back to look at the burning nest when he saw something. A cat was sitting on the same ledge he was just sitting on and was just staring at him. It took him a few moments for his eyes to adjust he saw Whitethroat; the Coldclan warrior.

That's when it started to make sense; the weird feeling he'd had meet Whitethroat before and the dream about the fire.

It cloud only mean one thing…

Whitethroat was his brother Snowball.

**Sorry this chapter is pretty bad at some point, but parts of it are good. Thanks to everyone who reviewed nice things and read this. Also I don't own Warriors!**


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Starwatcher's POV:

It been a moon since Lightningstar came to her about his dream and she still couldn't explain it.

She barely had any time to think about it any way, at least not since she found out that Swanfeather was expecting kits. She was so worried she wouldn't be there when it happened or that see wouldn't do the right thing and the kits would die.

It didn't help that tonight was the night where she would met with the other medicine cats and share tongues with Starclan.

She was scared out of her mind. Every time some cat came into her den it scared her out of her pelt.

There had been a lot of good things that happened in the last moon too. The apprentices where very fast learners and brought her fresh kill every day. And Lightningstar and Dewflower had grown very close, which meant soon there would be more kits.

Starwatcher took a break from herb sorting to look up into the sky. She almost fainted at the sight she saw.

It was moonhigh!

She had promised she would be there before the moon had risen and know she was late.

She dropped everything and rushed out of the clearing and into the main part of camp.

She saw Lightningstar try to approach her, but she kept running. She didn't stop until she was a safe distance away from the camp.

She had just made it to the Moonpool when she saw the medicine cats awake from their dreams from Starclan.

Jayfeather must have scented her because he said, "Starwatcher, I see you've joined us at last"

"Yes I'm sorry, I lost track of time", she replied quietly.

"It alright you can still share tongues with Starclan we'll just wait", Willowshine said.

"Thank you Willowshine- Wait who are you?" she said starring at a cat she had never seen before.

"My name is Violeteyes", the she-cat said; Starwatcher could see why she was called that. Her pelt may have been an ashy grey, but her eyes were a bright violet.

"She is the medicine cat for a clan named Coldclan", Kestrelflight said.

"Why wasn't Coldclan at the gathering then", Starwatcher said, trying to sound as innocent as she could.

"You should drink from the pool now", Willowshine said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Of course", Starwatcher said.

She bent her head to drink and started to lap at the pool. The water was icy cold and not at all what she would have expected.

She then backed away from the pool, lied down, and waited for Starclan to put her asleep…

She awoke in a sunny clearing. She turned around to see a white she-cat with black spots waiting for her.

"Are you here to introduce me to Starclan?" Starwatcher asked

"I will usually be the only one speaking to you in your dreams. That is until one of your clanmates comes and joins us", the she cat said.

Starwatcher nodded in understanding before saying, "What is your name"

"I guess I should have told you that sooner, huh", the she-cat said, her ice-blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"My name is Brambleberry. I was a medicine cat of Riverclan long ago", she said.

"So…are you going to tell me a prophecy or something?" Starwatcher inquired.

"No just something that might be useful", Brambleberry purred laughing at her impatience.

"Well what is it then", Starwatcher prompted.

"They're will be a kit born very soon. She will constantly follow you around, to the point of annoyance. She will be the next medicine cat", Brambleberry said

"Are you saying one of Swanfeather's kits will be my apprentice", Starwatcher said excitedly.

"I cannot say", Brambleberry said simply.

Starwatcher's tail lashed in annoyance but she only said, "Fine I will look for this kit"

"Good. Now you must go, I would want you to be home before sunrise", Brambleberry said.

And with that Brambleberry disappeared, leaving Starwatcher alone in the clearing…

Starwatcher walked home with Jayfeather, Violeteyes, and Jayfeather's apprentice named Amberpaw.

When they got into Thunderclan territory they said their goodbyes and parted ways.

As she entered camp that morning she saw Lightningstar waiting for her and said, "Don't worry everything went fine. I just need to sleep"

Lightningstar looked hesitant to leave but soon he did, leaving Starwatcher to go to sleep

As Starwatcher fell asleep all she could think about was that soon she would be getting an apprentice.


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lightningstar paced franticly in front of the nursery. He waited to hear some news of Swanfeather's kits. They were not his of course, but they would be the first new kits to be born in the clan.

Finally Starwatcher emerged from the nursery and said, "She has had one she-cat"

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Any kit is a blessing", Starwatcher said calmly.

Dewflower and Wildbreeze were near the nursery too. Wildbreeze thought it would be funny to say, "Congratulations on your kit, Lightningstar"

He knew Wildbreeze had meant it as a joke, but Dewflower didn't. She stood up abruptly; her usually warm amber eyes were now dark and sad, and ran out of camp.

Lightningstar glared at Wildbreeze before going out into the forest to find Dewflower. He would have to pick up her scent, which would be hard because of all the dew in the morning air, but he had to find her. He had to make sure she was okay.

He found her sitting near the edge of the waterfall, peering down into the stream below. He looked at her sadly. How could she have ever thought Swanfeather's kit was his? He barely even knew her.

"Dewflower, come back", he pleaded.

She turned around shocked and nodded and said, "I can't"

"I don't love her Dewflower, I love you!" he insisted.

"No, I mean I'm stuck and can't get back across", she said helplessly.

"Try to jump on one of the stones in the water", he suggested.

She nodded and with a large leap was sent sailing into the air, but she misjudged how far away the rock was and crashed into the churning current of the waterfall.

"Dewflower!" he shouted.

He could just see her gray and white head break the surface before it went back under. He knew if he had to do something or she would fall to her death, but what could he do?

An idea formed in his head and he ran to where the waterfall dropped off.

Just as Dewflower fell over the edge; screaming for her life, Lightningstar grabbed her by her scruff and pulled her back onto the shore.

That's when he noticed that she hadn't woken up yet. Panic surged through him as he thought, _No! You can't die!_

That when she started to cough up water, her amber eyes where warm once more as she rasped, "I love you too"

He purred with happiness as he washed her pelt under the rising sun. But he knew he had to explain why he was so happy about the kit.

"Dewflower about the kit-"

"I understand now. New kits bring life to the clan"

She continued quietly by saying, "Do you think we'll ever have kits?"

"Definitely, and they will be the most beautiful kits in the world", he promised.

With that he helped Dewflower home and they started their way back to camp.

When they got back to camp he asked, "Do you want to see the kit?"

"Of course", Dewflower said.

They pushed their way through the crowd of cats trying to see the new kit when a voice called him, "Lightningstar, come see"

It was Starwatcher, Foxtail was sitting beside her starring down at Swanfeather and her kit.

When the two got to Swanfeather and the kit, Dewflower gasped.

"She's so cute!" she squeaked.

"And I'm going to father her", Foxtail said proudly.

He looked down at the kit and smiled. She was nothing like her mother she was a tortoiseshell with not a trace of white on her tiny body.

"What's her name?" Dewflower asked.

"Tortoisekit", Swanfeather said gazing back down at her kit.

_What a perfect name_, he thought.

After a while he nudged Dewflower and said, "We should go she's probably tired"

Dewflower was reluctant to leave but after a few moments she followed him out.

"Will you announce her to the clan?" she asked.

"I will once she's opened her eyes", he promised.

They sat down in the middle of the clearing and ate a thrush together happily, basking in the warm sun.

After they finished eating they sunned themselves in the middle of the clearing. That's when he remembered the patrols, he didn't know if Foxtail had sent them out.

Dewflower seemed to know what he was thinking because she said, "Cloverspots took care of it don't worry"

And together he and his mate fell into a dreamless sleep.

They woke up when Starwatcher prodded them with her paw and said, "Its getting cold. If you want to sleep I suggest you go to your dens"

Dewflower got up and started towards the warriors den when Lightningstar said, "Where are you going?"

"To the warriors den to sleep", she said

"Why don't you sleep in my den with me? It gets pretty lonely in there", he asked.

Her eyes lit up and she said, "Of course. I thought youd never ask"

The two slipped into the den, curled around each other, and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Ahh romance, that's just about all of what this chapter is about.**

**Another thingy:**

**So I'm going to do a quiz thing.**

**So I have two cats. Their names are Kimber and Lila. And in my stories I like to make them character in the story. (Weather they're main characters or not)**

**My question for ****YOU**** is can you pick out my two cats in my stories.**

**Here are the hints:**

**Kimber is the only one in this one**

**She is in Lightningclan**

**This one should be easy**

**That's all the clues for this chapter, if someone gets it right. Then I'll give them a shout out and do something else for this story.**

**I have the exacted same thing on my other story called Leopardstar's Destiny only Lila is who you have to find. It harder than this one is so check it out.**

**Bye!**


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It had been three moons since Tortoisekit had been born and she had surprised everyone. All the cats thought that Tortoisekit would be bugging cats left and right. They all were wrong, Tortoisekit would go to Lakesplash everyday so he could tell her stories, but it didn't bug him at all.

The only cat Tortoisekit bugged was Starwatcher. Lightningstar didn't understand was Tortoisekit bugged Starwatcher. She was very nice to the kit and taught her everything she wanted to know.

But at the end of the day he would ask Starwatcher how her day was all she would say was, "Another day of being bugged by Tortoisekit".

He thought she was only kidding when she said that. But with Starwatcher he could never be sure. In fact he was a bit upset that Starwatcher was bugged by the kit.

Swanfeather told him that she thought she should be the next medicine cat, because all she ever talked about was Starwatcher and everything that she taught her.

She annoyed Brightclaw's kits to the point where her oldest kit named Sunkit, jumped on her to get her to stop talking. Brightclaw made sure to scold her kits, but Lightningstar could tell she didn't like doing it. She had been a queen for only a moon now and he could tell she was still getting used to it.

That morning he had something very important to do. It had been five moons sense the six apprentices; Firepaw, Tigerpaw, Frostpaw, Silverpaw, Nightpaw, and Milkpaw, had become apprentices and if they passed their assessment this afternoon they would become warriors.

Lightningstar went into the warrior den that morning to wake up the apprentices mentors. He found Nettletooth; Firepaw's mentor, who looked as if he was just about to come out of the den.

"Todays the day", Nettletooth said happily.

"Yes, if I may ask where will you be sending Firepaw for his assessment?" Lightningstar asked.

"I was thinking the Thunderclan border, that way his pelt will blend in better there", Nettletooth explained.

"How about you send him to the Windclan border", Lightningstar suggested.

"Why?" Nettletooth asked

"His pelt won't fit in as good there so it will be harder for him to hunt", he explained.

"Don't you want Firepaw to pass", Nettletooth said confused.

"Yes, but he will have more of a challenge there, that way he will have to try his hardest if he wants to be a warrior", he said.

"But you don't have to use my idea", he finished.

He jumped as a pelt brushed warmly against his. He turned to see Dewflower smiling at him. He licked her head and asked, "How did you sleep?"

"Great thanks. Are you going to watch the assessment?" Dewflower said.

"Maybe, why?" he asked just wondering.

"Well you should get going, you should wake up the others", Lightningstar said to Nettletooth.

Lightningstar followed Dewflower out of the warriors den and went to the fresh kill pile. He noticed it had shrunk since leaf-fall came.

When it was time for the assessment he bounded up to the Tall Rock and said, "All cats old enough to swim or catch their own prey gather beneath the Tall Rock for a clan meeting".

Once all the cats where gathered he said, "Today we will hold a special ceremony. Firepaw, Tigerpaw, Frostpaw, Silverpaw, Nightpaw, and Milkpaw will become warriors once they have passed their assessment"

The clan cheered happily as he continued, "I also want two patrols on each border. The last Thunderclan and Windclan patrols we meet seemed quite hostile"

"I will send them out immediately", Foxtail shouted back.

And with that the cats divided into their patrols and left camp.

Just as the last patrol left he turned to the four cats left; Palestripe, Brightclaw, Swanfeather, and Starwatcher and said, "You need to protect the camp. Brightclaw and Swanfeather will look after you Palestripe, won't you?"

"Of course", they said.

Palestripe glanced down at her belly; which was round with her kits and said, "That won't be needed"

"But your kits-", Swanfeather started.

"Will be fine", she assured the fretting queen.

"Good. Then Dewflower and I will leave you we must watch the assessments", Lightningstar said.

Just as they were about to leave three small bodies ran in front of them.

"Can we go too", the golden tabby tom said

"Please", the silver tabby she-cat pleaded.

"We want to see the assessment too", the blue-grey tabby she-cat said.

That's when Brightclaw said, "Sunkit, Echokit, Moonkit get back here"

"Go on little kits you don't want to make your mother angry do you?" Dewflower asked.

"Oh no", the golden kit said. And with that the three kits ran back to the nursery.

Lightningstar and Dewflower had just arrived at the border when they heard snarls; angry cat snarls.

They peered through the bushes to see a Windclan patrol, the biggest he'd ever seen snarling.

"You are on Lightningclan territory leave now or we will drive you off", Talonscar said calmly.

"This is our territory now, mouse-brain", the tom hissed. The tom who he recognized as Crowfeather flicked his tail and more cats flooded out from the bushes not tail lengths away from where they were hiding. They smelled of Thunderclan.

He turned to Dewflower and said, "Go to Coldclan and tell Coldstar what has happened. I have a feeling he will help"

"But what about you?" she asked.

"I'm going to get the other patrols", he said.

Dewflower nodded and slipped away quietly.

He saw Talonscar look around, finally their eyes locked and Talonscar's eyes widened. Lightningstar nodded and leaped out of the bushes. He took off running as he heard Crowfeather spat, "After him"

He ran up the border until he found the first patrol made up of Foxtail, Willowfur, and Swiftfoot and gasped, "Windclan and Thunderclan are trying to drive us out go we need your patrol"

The three cats nodded at started off towards the apprentices and their mentors.

Not much farther away the other patrol consisting of Owl-ear, Mistypelt, and Cloverspots were marking the border. He told the patrol the same thing and the cats headed in the direction of the other patrol.

When Lightningstar returned to the fighting what he saw saddened him; his clan was fighting like all of Starclan was on their side, but they were losing.

He whipped around as a set of claws sliced down his shoulder; he turned to see Bramblestar sneering at him.

"I thought we were friends", Lightingstar said sadly.

Bramblestar simply snarled and leaped at Lightningstar causing him to fall to the ground…

The battle had become.

**Duh Duh Duh!**

**Cliffhanger**

**Here are the clues for finding Kimber**

**She has some white on her pelt**

**She has the cats who are her kin in Lightningclan**

***I'll try to update by the time the weekend is over***


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bramblestar barred his teeth in a smirked as he went for the kill. He lunged down with his teeth and bit Lightningstar's throat.

He vision went blurry and as his vision finally went black he could just hear Dewflower scream, "Lightningstar no!"

To his surprise his vision cleared almost instantly. He was in a bright, sun field clearing. Nine cats surrounded him. One; a black and white tom with a long tail, was closer to him than the others where.

"Where am I?" he asked dazed

"You're in Starclan", the tom replied.

"I'm dead!" Lightningstar said shocked.

The tom shook his head and said, "No, you are only losing a life. Do you remember who I am?"

Lightningstar searched his memory for any trace of this cat and finally came up with a name, "You're Tallstar"

"Yes, I gave you a life of justice. Use it to punish the clans, who warmly greeted and welcomed you, and now wish to drive you", Tallstar said grimly.

Tallstar stepped aside to show the faint outline of a cat, at first Lightningstar couldn't even see him. The cat soon came into focus; it was a black to with a faint white mark on his shoulder.

"Is that me?" Lightingstar asked.

"Yes, Bramblestar's wound claimed one of your lives", Tallstar said.

"Why are you helping me?" Lightningstar asked confused.

"What?" Tallstar said shocked.

"Windclan is one of the clans trying to drive my clan out. Why are you helping me" Lightningstar said.

"No clan, young or old should be driven out", Tallstar said simply.

"You can go back to your clan now", he continued.

Lightningstar swore he could still feel the tom's amber gaze burning into his as Starclan disappeared.

When he opened his eyes he found three cats standing over him; his best friend and loyal deputy Foxtail, his loving mate Dewflower, and his brother Whitethroat.

"Lightningstar you're alive!" Dewflower shrieked.

"I told you he'd be alright, he was only losing a life", Whitethroat said.

"You got Coldstar to come?" Lightningstar rasped to Dewflower.

Dewflower was about to speak, when Whitethroat said, "I wouldn't let Coldstar sit and watch as my brother's clan was driven out, could I?"

"You know that where brothers?" Lightningstar rasped.

"You had the dream just as I did", Whitethroat said.

"Lightningstar, you should get up", Foxtail suggested.

Lightningstar nodded and got to his feet. He glanced around and saw how bad the fighting was. The Coldclan warriors where a big help, they were already helping Talonscar, Milkpaw, and Swiftfoot drive five warriors back into their territory. He gaze finally rested on the leaders. Onestar and Bramblestar were staring at him ominously.

He turned back to Foxtail, Whitethroat, and Dewflower and shouted, "Let's go show them that our territories are not for the taking!"

The four cats exploded into battle fighting cat after cat until they reached Bramblestar and Onestar. With a single flick of his tail Dewflower and Foxtail leaped on Onestar and began to tussle with him.

Turning his attention back to Bramblestar; who was now looking at them with fear in his eyes, Lightningstar glanced at Whitethroat, who nodded.

Instantly Whitethroat was on top of Bramblestar; his claws resting on the Thunderclan leader's chest.

Bramblestar looked at them frightened and said, "What are you going to do to me?"

A loud screeched interrupted Lightningstar's response. He turned around to find a very wide eyed Dewflower and Foxtail standing over a motionless lump of tabby fur.

It was Onestar. Bramblestar threw Whitethroat off and gasped as he saw Onestar's body.

Bramblestar turned to the battling cats and screeched, "Onestar is dead!"

The Windclan cats went into a state of panic, while the Thunderclan cats stood frozen in shock.

Bramblestar shouted, "Thunderclan retreat!" and his clan scattered.

"Yeah run back your own territory, you foxhearts!" Lightningstar heard Frostpaw shout.

"Windclan", he shouted, "Retrieve your dead and go"

He watched as Crowfeather picked up Onestar's body, flashed Lightningstar a look of pure hatred, and sprint back to his own territory.

* * *

**Find Kimber Hints:**

**. She is in Lightningclan**

**. She has three cats that are her kin in her clan**

**. She has some white on her pelt**

**. She is a tabby**


	22. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Lightningstar stood by Coldstar as the two clans followed the leaders to the Lightningclan camp.

When they arrived Lightningstar saw that the Coldclan medicine cat; Violeteyes, had arrived and was helping Starwatcher treat the wounded cats. Tortoisekit followed quietly behind them.

Lightningstar leaped onto the Slant Rock and finally walked on top of the Tall Rock. When he had a clear view of both clans he looked down at Coldstar and gave him a flick of his tail.

Coldstar padded up to the Slant Rock and leaped upwards toward it. Lightningstar grabbed Coldstar by his scruff as his claws scraped the Tall Rock.

When Coldstar was finally sitting beside him on the Tall Rock he called, "Cats of Lightningclan and Coldclan gather here to hear our words!"

When all the cats had gathered Lightningstar began, "As you know, Lightningclan was attacked today by Windclan and Thunderclan. Bramblestar managed to take one of my lives in the process"

Cats from both clan gasped in shock and horror as he continued, "Do not fear, we managed to take Onestar's ninth and final life during the battle"

When he said that the clans cheered happily, knowing they had won.

"Also tomorrow when the moon is full, Lightningclan will not attend the gathering", Lightningstar said.

"Why?", a voice from the crowd shouted.

"Why?!" he roared, his chest filling with rage, "They tried to drive our clans out. Tallstar himself told me that he clans must be punished"

Turning to Coldstar he said, "I wanted to ask if Coldclan and Lightningclan and Coldclan could meet every full moon?"

"I see no problem with that", Coldstar concluded, "But where could we meet?"

That when a cat stepped forward; she was a light grey tabby, her green eyes filled with hope as she said, "There is an abandoned twoleg den outside of our territory, Coldstar. It would be safe from the weather and the other clans would never come there"

Coldstar thought for a moment before nodding slowly and saying, "Thank you Leaffrost", turning to Lightningstar he asked, "What do _you _think?"

"I think it's a great idea", Lightningstar said happily.

"Then we Coldclan will leave unless there is something else we need to discuss?" Coldstar questioned.

"No, that is all", Lightningstar said.

Coldstar leaped down from the Tall Rock and said, "Then good bye, we will see you tomorrow"

Once Coldclan had left, Lightningstar turned back to his clan and said, "We have six apprentices who have easily earned their warrior names"

He looked down at Firepaw, Tigerpaw, Frostpaw, Silverpaw, Nightpaw, and Milkpaw. Their eyes where brimmed with excitement as Lightningstar called Firepaw up.

"I, Lightningstar, leader of Lightningclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn", Lightningstar started.

"Apprentices, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked.

"I do", the apprentices said in unison.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Firepaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Fireblaze. Starclan honors you bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a warrior of Lightningclan", Lightningstar announced.

"Tigerpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Tigerstripe. Starclan honors your courage and skill, and we welcome you as a warrior of Lightningclan", Lightningstar announced.

"Frostpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Frostfall. Starclan honors your speed and your honesty, and we welcome you as a warrior of Lightningclan", Lightningstar said.

"Silverpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Silverwillow. Starclan honors your kindness and wisdom and we welcome you as a warrior of Lightningclan", Lightningstar said.

"Nightpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Nightrise. Starclan honors your loyalty and your determination, and we welcome you as a warrior of Lightningclan", Lightningstar said proudly.

Lastly he looked down at Milkpaw and said, "Milkpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Milksplash. Starclan honors your energy and your spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lightningclan", Lightningstar finished.

The clan began to cheer for the new warriors, "Fireblaze, Tigerstripe, Frostfall, Silverwillow, Nightrise, Milksplash!", Colverspots cheered the loudest. She was very happy that her kits had finally become warriors.

"Remember you must hold a vigil to protect the camp", Lightningstar added hastily.

* * *

As the moon rose, Lightningstar saw the six new warriors lay in front of his den for their vigil.

As the moon rose higher into the sky, he slipped into his den. He found Dewflower waiting for him.

As he slumped down into his nest, he felt Dewflower lick his cheek and say, "Get some rest, it's been a hard day"

He nodded, breathing in her sweet scent. He laid his head on his paws and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of the new names?**

**Also there is only one more chapter in the story. I will be writing a few more about Lightningclan. The newxt will be called, The Life of Snow.**

**Also someone guess who Kimber was, she is Brightclaw. She is in Lightningclan. She has three kit named Sunkit, Echokit, and Moonkit who are her kin. And she is tabby and white.**

**Remember to review and check out my other story.**


	23. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A loud screeching awoke Lightningstar from his sleep.

Beside him Dewflower also woke and said, "It must be Palestripe's kits"

"Yes do you want to wait to see what they look like?" Lightningstar asked.

"Yes, Palestripe and I were talking about what her kits would look like since before the battle", Dewflower said excitedly.

Lightningstar hadn't realized until just then that it had been over a moon since "The Battle", as cats were calling it. Lightningclan kept its promise when they said they would no longer comunitcate with the clan. The only thing they did with the clans was the medicine cats going to the Moonpool together.

Lightningstar waited until dawn until finally Talonscar; the father of Palestripe's kits said sadly, "She's had three toms"

"What's wrong?", Dewflower asked.

"One of the kits was born with his eyes open. Turns out he only has one eye", Talonscar said.

"Can we see them?", Lightningstar asked.

"Yeah sure", Talonscar said exhaustedly before slipping into the warriors den.

Lightningstar and Dewflower slipped through the enterance to the nursey. Sunkit and Echokit; two of Brightclaw's kits came up to them.

"Will you play with us?", Sunkit begged

"Why don't you play with your sisters", Dewflower suggested.

"I do play with Echokit!", Sunkit insisted.

"What about Moonkit?", Lightningstar asked

"She's no fun, she can never play any of the games we play", Echokit pouted.

"Will you play with us?", Sunkit asked again.

"No", Lightningstar said firmly, "We're only here to see the new kits"

"Kits come here now!", Brightclaw said angrily.

As Lightningstar and Dewflower started over towards Palestripe, Brightclaw stopped them and said, "I'm sorry for those two", she pointed her tail at her kits, "They can be so rude sometimes"

"It's okay, really", Dewflower insisted.

Brightclaw looked at them blankly for a moment before turning back to her kits.

Palestripe's kits were so little and cute that Lightningstar saw Dewflower try to wash one, in which Palestripe snapped at her.

Lightningstar turned back to the kits to see that had his eyes open. The kit was a ginger tabby, but while one of his eyes was amber the other eyes was closed as if he was blinking one eye.

"What's wrong with his eye?", Lightningstar whispered to Palestripe.

"Nothing's wrong with any of my kits", Palestripe snapped.

"Of course", Lightningstar said bowing his head in apology before asking, "What are their names?"

"Brownkit, Onekit, and Snowkit", Palestripe said softly.

Turning back to the other two kits he could tell who was who. The first kit was brown that was obviously Brownkit. The second was a small white kit, who was obviously Snowkit. That meant that Onekit was the ginger kit, which meant that Onekit closed eye would never open.

* * *

Lightningstar was awoken by a Black she-cat he'd never seen before.

"I'm Hollyleaf", The she-cat said.

"I'm in Starclan?", Lightningstar wondered.

Hollyleaf shook her head and said, "Now is not the time for stupid questions"

"I'm sorry, say what you have to say", Lightningstar apologized.

"_There will be one who will lose much, he will seem weak, but understand that this cat has the power to save or destroy Lightningclan", _Hollyleaf said before fading back into the stars.

* * *

**Well that's it, the first book. I will put up the allegiances for the sequel called The Life of Snow soon. if you have a better idea for a prophecy please tell me! Remember to R&R**


End file.
